


swimming fools

by 4419



Series: mushy moshi [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Song fic, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Soonyoung works at their local swimming center together with some Junior named Vernon. Right now his duty is to clean the pools and sweep the tiled flooring which happens to be occupied by hot high school boys from the school swimming team. And Kim Mingyu happens to be one of them.





	swimming fools

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im partially back lmao  
> i miss writing soongyu fics and im sorry if this is a little rough  
> im really busy these days  
> errors ahead...  
> anyway, enjoy!

Soonyoung doesn't know what self control means.

 

That is why instead of sweeping the floor to make sure no one slips and die, he's staring at Kim Mingyu. He's been doing the same thing for almost a year now. He knows Mingyu, they go to the same school.

 

Soonyoung works at their local swimming center together with some Junior named Vernon. Right now his duty is to clean the pools and sweep the tiled flooring which happens to be occupied by hot high school boys from the school swimming team. And Kim Mingyu happens to be one of them.

 

 

He's not sure if Mingyu knows him or not, probably not. But he knows Mingyu alright. Not sure when it happened but one day he just found himself drooling over said boy.

 

_"Kwon Soonyoung ssi, Kwon Soonyoung ssi. Please do your assigned task and stop drooling."_

 

Soonyoung snaps out of his thought when he hears Vernon over the speakers.

 

Damn that kid.

 

He remembers there are security cameras in, possibly, all of the corners of the swimming center. Vernon's probably making fun of him right now as he watch Soonyoung turn red over the security camera.

 

Soonyoung coughs,as he sees some of the people staring at him. He goes back to sweeping the tiled floor, trying to look dignified.

 

  
*

 

Mingyu's not dumb.

 

He's certainly not a wimp. He just don't know when's the right time to make a move.

 

Mingyu hears someone call out Soonyoung, a worker on the local swimming center in their little town, telling him to do his job.

 

Mingyu looks over at where Soonyoung is standing. He sees the other looking at the ground with his face red. He must he so embarrassed.

 

A question floats through his mind though, who is he drooling over?

 

Probably not him.

 

Maybe Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo, he can't deny, is hot as hell. He's a star player of the team since eighth grade. He's been given so many awards for his swimming abilities. One thing that annoys Mingyu is how dense the other is. Why can't he see that, Joshua, a senior in their team, has a huge ass crush on him? Everybody knows, except for Wonwoo of course.

 

Now, he thinks, Soonyoung likes Wonwoo too.

 

He sighs as coach tells them to warm up before taking laps.

 

 

Mingyu's really not dumb.

 

 

**

 

Soonyoung was sleeping soundly on one of the study tables inside the public library when his phone vibrates from his pocket. He almost hit his head on the top shelf. Now, who would ruin his sleep.

Of course, it's Vernon.

 

From: vernon from work

you need to be here @ 9pm to 11pm ok

 

  
Soonyoung groans and looks at the time. He still has an hour till his duty starts.

 

Honestly, there's really no schedule or time table to follow. He and Vernon are the only workers at the local swimming center. Vernon message him when there needs to be cleaning and arranging. He sometimes work all day or for two hours, there's no in between. He gets paid decently, for an eighteen years old.

 

Soonyoung gets up to leave for work. The swimming center is right across the library anyway.

 

 

  
*

 

As soon as he gets there, barely 9pm, Vernon gives him the cleaning materials and the keys.

 

"The locker rooms are so dirty. I cleaned the other two, you clean the rest. Also, the pools—ugh." Vernon makes a disgusted sound before turning around to get behind the front desk.

 

"You clean like once in two weeks, why are you so disgusted. I literally clean them every time." Soonyoung whines and leaves Vernon before he hears a protest from the other.

 

 

He manages to finish cleaning the locker rooms and by the time he moves to clean the pools, it's already 10:10 pm. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and dips the mop back to the, now, clean water.

 

  
There are still a few people at this time. It's summer, he knows how night swimming is more refreshing than taking a dip when the sun is still peaking through the big windows.

 

  
Soonyoung starts cleaning the kiddie pool which, fortunately, is not occupied with overly excited tiny people.

 

 

He finishes going around the kiddie pool, by the time that's over all of the people have left. Soonyoung was about to walk to the big swimming pools when the lights suddenly turned off.

 

  
"What the hell?" Soonyoung groans. He's afraid of the dark okay. And he just wants to finish his duty so he could rest. It's been a long day.

 

"Vernon Chwe, I swear to god I'll kill you!!" Soonyoung shouts at no one. It's quiet for a few seconds after that, until he hears the door from the left locker room open then closes again.

 

"Is anyone there?"

 

Shit. That voice is so familiar. He cannot get that wrong at all.

 

"Hello?" He calls out once more.

 

"U-Uh, I'm h-here." Soonyoung stutters, wishing the other heard him so he won't have to repeat it and speak to him.

 

"Oh, hi." He hears the boy's voice getting clearer and closer. Soonyoung steps back out of self consciousness.

 

"Hi." He breathes out, still trying to get away as the voice comes closer and closer. Soonyoung feels the side of the pool from his slippers and his head feels lighter.

 

Mingyu's right in front of him, he can feel his breath on his forehead. Mingyu's talk for a seventeen year old, and he's a year lower than Soonyoung too.

 

 

With Mingyu being so undeniably close, and Soonyoung panicking because, this is Kim Mingyu we're talking about. Next thing Soonyoung does was unexpected, even for him. He tried to dive into the pool.

 

But failed as he feels an arm gripping tightly onto his waist.

 

It happened too slow but too fast at the same time, next thing the two of them know the lights are all back.

 

Soonyoung and Mingyu stares at each other, both red because of the position they're in right now.

 

_"Thank me later, losers. Have a good night."_

 

 

They hear Vernon's voice from the speakers. If it's possible to get more embarrassed and red as a really ripe tomato, then Mingyu and Soonyoung guessed they look like fools right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
